


The Show Must Go On

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show must go on. That's all, folks!</p><p>In 2010 it was shown on the big screen at FedCon (Bonn, Germany), right before Joe Flanigan stepped on the stage!:)</p><p>Music: "The Show Must Go On" by Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On




End file.
